I loved you
by Staticque
Summary: "Aujourd'hui la tragique raison de sa si longue survie allait périr de ses mains." OS centré sur Sasuke. Que du sentiment, aucune action, ne vous attendez pas à un combat. Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.


**E**n plein cœur d'une paisible clairière baignée d'éclatants rayons dont la lumière perçait le feuillage, _Sasuke _demeurait inerte.

Le dos à même le sol récemment fangeux d'une abondante averse, ses deux pupilles aussi sombres que les nuits sans étoiles se noyaient au fond de l'infini ciel bleu. Cet azur profond et pur telle la toute première larme jamais versée agitait en son esprit emmêlé une image plus douce que l'herbe qui glissait entre ses doigts raides, un lointain souvenir enfoui à l'intérieur de son triste être. C'était la mémoire d'un sourire plus étincelant que le soleil, d'un regard tout autant froid que la glace était gelée et aussi chaleureux que le feu était brûlant. C'était les traits d'un visage à la fois dur et délicat, le timbre d'une voix écorchée mais apaisante. C'était la vue d'un garçon qui possédait en son unique personne un désespoir bouleversant, une rage écrasante et une joie de vivre sublime combinés ensemble pour former sa force tellement particulière. C'était des sentiments contradictoires, des sentiments qui n'étaient que les remous d'une admiration ravalée à maintes reprises, d'une haine crachée sans retenue, d'une amitié insidieusement nourrie et d'un amour tapissé depuis longtemps.

Le chant cristallin d'un oiseau retentit derrière les épaisses branches. Il détourna son regard des sacs de coton et l'amena aux surplombants bouquets verts pour tracer leurs contours de ses yeux durs.  
>Même les touffes désordonnées qui paraient les arbres<em> le<em> lui rappelaient.  
>« <em>Naruto...<em> »  
>Ses lèvres sèches avaient soupiré ce nom plus délicatement qu'un flocon tombait à terre, mais avaient brûlé sa gorge plus amèrement que l'acide rongeait la chair. Sa poitrine comprimée par une éminente charge invisible fit remonter de pesantes larmes jusqu'à la frontière de ses paupières dès lors closes, tandis qu'un vent aussi rassurant que des bras aimants frôla son visage pâle.<br>Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa dévaler sa peine le long de ses tempes.  
>Des tâches indistinctes aux couleurs de la forêt se mirent à danser au dessus de lui et lui firent plisser le nez.<br>Ce monde flou l'éblouissait tellement. Jamais il n'avait réalisé jusqu'à quel point. Le sien n'était bâti que de lieux nébuleux et embrumés, chacun des chemins était solitaire, de leurs parcours ne résultaient qu'un final désastreux : la mort de ses proches et de lui-même. L'effacement des frêles lueurs apportées par les humains croisés en route. La perte définitive de toutes les infimes particules de bonheur qu'il avait été capable d'amasser au milieu de l'océan hostile qu'était sa vie.

Il aurait sincèrement adoré resté ici et s'y éteindre, isolé à jamais de la barbarie qu'il avait subie et engendrée, mais il ne devait pas. S'il était encore en combat contre les obstacles dressés face à lui en ce jour, s'il avait trahi les seules personnes capables de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il était, c'était précisément dans l'intention vitale de voir son rêve morbide se réaliser : celui d'arracher l'âme en pierre de son frère et de l'écraser sous ses paumes sèches. Depuis longtemps déjà, son corps et son âme pourrissaient lentement de ce mal-être virulent et incurable. La rage... La haine plus forte que ses peurs, plus puissante que son inconscient, qui dévorait son cœur et sa raison par des crocs acérés en ne lui laissant qu'un choix : celui d'obéir comme un chien dominé. Il était opprimé par l'avide besoin de voir le sang d'_Itachi _gicler, tel celui de son clan entièrement rasé sans la moindre once de pitié.

Autrefois, cet homme fut pourtant le Monde pour lui. Il fut ses joies et ses peines, ses batailles et ses récompenses. Il fut son modèle d'une sublime perfection. Le petit _Sasuke _n'était qu'un faible gamin aveuglé par la magnificence de son grand frère autour de qui le vaste univers tournait. Il l'aimait davantage que sa propre misérable existence. Mais il fut abandonné.

Désormais, en accord avec leurs deux volontés, il devait le tuer. Il devait le détruire. Plus que mener une vie dont il aurait pu être fier accompagné des gens qui importaient, il voulait lui faire payer ces années de souffrances qui perduraient encore, encore, sans pause, sans répit. Elles ne le quittaient pas, et il savait qu'elles ne le quitteraient jamais plus, car _Sasuke_ avait enfin admis une effrayante réalité à laquelle il songeait depuis longtemps sans vouloir y croire : sa poitrine ne pouvait battre si celle de l'autre _Uchiha_ cessait.  
>Oui, aujourd'hui, la tragique raison de sa si longue survie allait périr de ses mains.<br>Et il allait partir avec.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>'était l'achèvement d'une enfance gâchée. Enfin. Terminé.  
>Terrassé par l'épuisement, il s'était laissé tomber à terre, fermant quelques instants les yeux.<br>Lorsqu'il les rouvrit enfin, ce qui s'afficha n'était plus la dense forêt humide, ni l'interminable plafond cyan. C'était la solitude, la misère, la désolation. La fin d'une existence vouée à une vengeance à présent accomplie dont il ne connaîtra jamais la signification et qui ne laissait derrière son morne dos que d'amers regrets. Autour de lui, des piliers de roches, des murs de pierres tranchantes assombries sous les lourds nuages annonceurs d'orage, et à ses côtés, un corps ôté de toute vie. Celui d'_Itachi_, gisant sur une tâche carmine encore fraîche. Il percevait toujours l'ultime toucher des doigts rouges de son frère contre son front douloureux malgré le fait que les sensations physiques semblaient ne devenir que de vagues courants d'air.  
>A en juger par cette apathie qui grandissait, le liquide mortel qu'il avait sciemment ingéré peu de temps avant d'aller combattre entreprenait d'agir, et à cette idée pourtant mûrement réfléchie, un flot d'angoisse l'envahit. Il chercha à se relever mais ses tentatives affolées pour bouger furent vaines. Il ne put s'éloigner, comme si ses membres s'étaient enracinés. Sa trachée s'écarta afin de laisser s'échapper un cri qui ne produit aucun son tandis que le ciel se mettait à pleurer sur eux, lavant l'horreur qu'ils avaient fait couler lors de cet adieu tant attendu.<p>

Brusquement, son cœur tressauta et coupa net son souffle éreinté, l'obligeant à stopper tout mouvement. Un poids lui pesant sur le sternum commençait à croître et à l'étouffer, tel un lien contracté autour de sa poitrine. Il porta des mains secouées à ses vêtements souillés et défit légèrement son kimono pour essayer de libérer l'air prisonnier entre ses côtes. Des gouttes d'eau glissèrent au creux de ses lèvres entrouvertes et humidifièrent sa bouche qu'il avait fort sèche, mais ceci ne suffit point à le désaltérer.  
>Le bruissement régulier de la pluie qui versait de plus en plus l'aida à retrouver son calme malgré la douleur grandissante. Comme si son énergie vitale s'écoulait de ses pores humides, il sentait une pénétrante torpeur s'emparer de lui.<br>Il allait mourir, c'était le choix qu'il avait fermement saisit entre ses doigts, idem à la fiole de poison qu'il avait tenue quelques heures auparavant. Cet affolement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il couvrit derechef ses paupières en espérant sombrer immédiatement.

Cependant, des bribes d'images s'imposèrent à lui.

D'abord se dévoila un regard mystérieux. Un seul iris sombre qui le fixait, le détaillait, l'autre étant masqué d'un bandeau qu'il connaissait bien. C'était l'étrange _Kakashi_, le _juunin_ qui lui avait tellement appris et qui avait tant fais pour l'aider. En vain, malheureusement...  
>Doucement, une autre esquisse s'inscrit à la précédente. Des mèches d'une teinte inhabituelle se révélèrent progressivement. La jolie <em>Sakura <em>qu'il avait toujours repoussée avec véhémence se dessina dans les moindres détails. Elle paraissait heureuse, ses lèvres se courbaient de soulagement. Quelques larmes de joie semblaient perler aux coins de ses yeux brillants.  
>Puis, un rire éclata entre ses deux oreilles et une dernière photo se peignit dans une gerbe de lumière. Des cheveux blés et des pupilles mers s'ajoutèrent à ce tableau. L'énergique <em>Naruto<em>. Son soleil. Son unique lueur dans la nuit profonde. Et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Peut-être _Sasuke_ aurait-il dû le lui dire, les choses en auraient été différentes. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui avouer que, ce jour où ils se sont battus, où ils se sont acharnés l'un contre l'autre, chacun ayant leurs propres convictions, mauvaises ou justes, il aurait voulu être tué. Si seulement l'_Uchiha_ avait eu le courage de faire comprendre ses sentiments, de dire à son ami qu'il aspirait à mourir de ses mains, qu'il désirait ardemment rester à _Konoha_ avec eux, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie déjà bien pathétique...

Mais c'était trop tard à présent.  
>« <em>Pardon... Pardonnez-moi... Pardonnez-moi...<em> »

Un violent tressaillement l'ébranla, mais il ne sut si ce frisson découlait de la fraîcheur qui l'engorgeait ou de la douceur des sourires réconciliateurs qu'offrait son ancienne équipe. Il les entendait lui parler. Ils disaient qu'ils l'excusaient, ils disaient qu'ils l'aimaient.  
>De chaudes larmes remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux et roulèrent contre sa peau, alors qu'un sanglot sourd s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il sentit ses traits se détendre et former une expression à laquelle il n'était point accoutumé. Un sourire. Un immense sourire, un peu tremblant, mais entièrement vrai.<p>

Puis, lentement, leurs images s'estompèrent, telle une fine brume, et, aussitôt, autre chose prit la place.  
>La silhouette chaleureuse de sa mère et la haute stature son père se tracèrent avec délicatesse et finesse. Leurs deux mains s'étreignaient leurs traits souriaient, apaisés. D'une lenteur aussi rassurante que frustrante, une troisième forme s'ajouta, et ses contours définirent un corps.<br>Tout à coup, _il_ apparut à leurs côtés, l'être que _Sasuke_ avait autant aimé qu'haï. La jeunesse et l'innocence qu'il avait si vite perdues peintes sur un visage d'adolescent, il attendait à genoux, les bras largement ouverts. C'était son grand frère, prêt à l'étreindre.

Se sentant soudainement aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant, il se mit à pleurer tant et plus. Dans une irrésistible envie de se blottir contre l'autre jeune _Uchiha_, il tendit les doigts vers l'hallucination qui le prenait, mais alors qu'il crut l'atteindre, un brusque coup de vent s'éleva et effaça ce reflet vide.

« _Non... !_ _Revenez... ! Revenez !_ »  
>Et brutalement, les ténèbres.<p>

Il voulut rouvrir les yeux, mais il ne pouvait plus. Les bras et les jambes liés, la gorge écrasée et les paupières cousues, l'enfer remplit sa tête dès lors vidée. Il sentait son corps vibrer plus fort qu'un séisme, entendait sa voix hurler tout son saoul. La douleur devenait ingérable la peur, incontrôlable. Une odeur putride remplit son nez brisé, une sensation gluante l'envahit. Le liquide luisant des veines confondu à de la sépia épaisse paraissait s'écouler de toute part autour de lui, tandis qu'une éminente nausée le souilla. Il était noyé, étouffé, ravagé. Un hurlement poignant parvint à son ouïe, mais était-ce le sien ? Il ne pouvait savoir.

Une dernière secousse remua tout son être cassé, piétina toute son âme à vif.

Puis, un silence plus lourd que la vie qu'il avait portée de son étroit dos comprima son crâne, et l'unique couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprise le voila en totalité, encagoulant ses sens.  
>Toute sensation disparut finalement.<p>

Du reste de raison qu'il possédait encore, un ultime songe parvint à se former.

Sur un fond plus noir que son cœur, seules des mains jointes l'une à l'autre, les siennes, s'insérèrent. Au creux de ses paumes aussi blanches que les ailes d'une colombe demeurait un petit morceau de papier qui semblait avoir été arraché d'une feuille vierge d'encre. Par une écriture épurée et claire quelques mots simples y étaient écrits.

Alors, tandis que ceux-ci disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient déchiffrés, l'âme de _Sasuke_ se libéra

des barreaux de son propre cœur, s'enfonçant au sein de l'enfer, ou s'envolant aux plus hauts des cieux.  
>Enserrant de ses poignes inexistantes les souvenirs de ce jeune garçon, ce pauvre garçon, qui avait refusé de voir à quel point son existence aurait pu être belle s'il avait accepté le bonheur qu'on lui offrait, elle avala son univers et sa chair jusqu'au plus obscur des terminus.<br>Peut-être, là-bas, rencontra-t-il enfin la clarté...

_ Je vous aimais. _


End file.
